


Snow Day

by Oakwyrm



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snowball Fight, Winter, tiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: When the snow falls and covers the Shrouded Isles people rest. Of course that's not obligatory you could also, say, start a snowball fight by chucking a snowball at someone's head. That's a possibility.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haha Firi and Colvin are on vacation. Lets say that. They're not here because when I wrote this they weren't yet employees.

Gregor yawned, glancing out the window at the lightly falling snow. The bar was practically surrounded by now, Thog had them all digging out the way to the bridge and securing it for safe passage every morning. Not that Gregor minded, it was a nice workout, but even he occasionally needed rest.

Which was how he found himself sitting across from Kyr in the small area of the bar with the round end table. Not a devious one, this time. Gregor put down his knitting needles for a second and stretched. It was lazy morning, for once. The snow had fallen heavily last night but the aura of the bar was one of quiet contentment.

Thog was sitting in a corner reading quietly, Ashe was by the bar counter signing quietly to Charoth, and Inien was lazily stirring a cup of tea. Only Markus was nowhere to be seen but if the humming from the kitchen they'd added sometime during the summer was any indication he was probably there.

Gregor returned his attention to the almost finished scarf on his lap. It was coming along nicely and would definitely keep him warm during the rest of the winter months. Kyr looked up from his own work, which seemed to be something like a tea cosy but for something that wasn't a teapot. Probably one of Kyr's inventions.

“Hey Gregor can you give me the uhh...” he searched around for the word a bit. “Turquoise? That sounds fake...” he frowned, sinking into his own thoughts and forgetting to finish his request. Gregor reached into the basket of yarn close to his chair and dug up the turquoise one.

“Here,” he said, handing it over to Kyr, who snapped out of his own pondering and grinned.

“Thanks, man.” He quickly went back to his knitting, switching the colour over to the turquoise Gregor had given him. Occasionally he would mutter something that sounded vaguely like wondering if the word in question was even a real word or not.

“Who's up for hot chocolate?” Markus came barging into the main area of the bar carrying a tray laden with six mugs. Thog jumped, his book clattering to the floor.

“Fuck! Markus!” Thog snapped, bending down to pick up the book and trying to find where he'd lost his place. Ashe stopped her soft singing and grabbed two mugs as Markus passed her. Inien waved him away, content with her cup of tea. Thog grumbled somewhat but did take one of the mugs as Markus passed him.

“Do you have anything that's not hot? Or chocolate?” Gregor asked as Markus entered the little area where he and Kyr were seated. Kyr grabbed one of the three remaining mugs and Markus passed one to Gregor before seating himself neatly on the end table and grabbing his own.

Gregor squinted at his mug but the liquid inside was clear and there was no warmth rising into his face. It seemed to be just plain water. Which was good. He preferred things with less flavour. Markus settled comfortably into his seat on the table and the bar fell into moderate silence once again.

The only sounds were the sound of knitting needles hitting each other, pages turning and the occasional sip from a mug with some beverage or other inside. Well, it stayed silent until quite out of the blue a sharp knock on the back door made everyone look up.

Gregor craned his neck to see around Markus' form and out the window. Thog got up with a sigh and closed his book with a snap. He walked over to the door and opened it, ready to tell whoever was there to read the sign on the front. Which currently said “Cloned” but that was besides the point.

The crow that had been pecking at the door startled and flew off, leaving Thog to stare at the chest-high wall of snow in front of him. He remained silent for a few long, stretched out seconds before he swore and walked behind the counter to grab a shovel.

“Markus get over here!” he yelled. Markus sighed and put down his mug before jumping nimbly off the table. The rest of the gang remained seated as Markus melted them a way out of the bar. Things remained quiet, save for the sound of a raging inferno just outside the back door. That is until a snowball soared trough the air and hit Ashe's square in the back of the head. She bit down a curse and turned to glare at Markus, who was laughing. Thog ducked behind the nearest suitably tall pile of snow before the carnage could properly begin.

Gregor dropped his ongoing scarf onto the table and ran out, soon followed by Kyr and a little slower by Inien. Charoth had taken shelter behind Thog's snow wall and was beginning to fashion a tiny snowman.

Ashe scooped a handful of snow up in her hands and formed it into a ball before chucking it in Markus' direction. He ducked out of the way, laughing, but lost his balance in the snow and fell face first down into it. Thog snuck out from behind his shield for a few seconds to close the back door.

As soon as the door clicked shut a snowball connected with Thog's shoulder. He turned to glare at the assembled people, Gregor was quickly building an arsenal of snow projectiles and Kyr had hid behind a tree. Inien was trying to look innocent but Thog got the distinct feeling he'd found the culprit.

He began to try shape a snowball but before he had a chance to throw it at Inien another had hit him square in the chest. He looked in the direction it had come from just in time to see a flash of green vanish behind a wall of snow. He turned back to Inien and chucked the snowball in her direction before diving or cover again. Just in time, it would seem, as the moment he was out of sight five snowballs hit the wall he was hiding behind.

He glanced at Charoth. The tiny Death God looked up at him from among his suddenly huge collection of tiny snowmen. Thog shook his head and scooped up some snow. He looked out from behind the snow wall for a second. The immediate result was a snow ball to the face.

Markus laughed and ducked the incoming snowball coming from Thog's direction.

***

Three hours later the back of the bar looked like a battlefield. Ashe had fallen backwards into a snowdrift, breathing heavily but looking happy. She probably had more snow in her hair than the rest of them combined.

Markus sat back, his breath rising like steam as he laughed. Gregor was leaning against the wall, shaking snow out of his clothes. Inien had vanished somewhere beneath the snow, Kyr was stomping his boots to clear the snow from them so he could go back inside and hopefully defrost his hair. Thog had been thoroughly pelted with various snowballs and had retreated to the roof halfway through the fight. After which point he had proceeded to snipe people and take no further hits.

The snow was coming down heavily now, big flakes of white swirling down from the overcast sky. Kyr pulled open the back door to the bar and everyone piled back in. Thog slid off the roof and followed them quickly.

The atmosphere around the bar was merry. Charoth was signing animatedly to Ashe, something about his tiny army of snow men, while everyone shook any remaining snow or ice from themselves.

“I'll get the blankets,” Markus announced, moving behind the bar and taking the seldom used hidden passage to the emergency supplies of all kinds room they'd installed. It was more common for them to just go out and use the door to the area, but with the snow the passage had become increasingly useful.

“Hmm... my hair's never been on ice before...” Kyr experimentally poked his mildly frozen hair.

“I don't think it's 'on ice',” Gregor said, frowning slightly. “Is there an ice version of on fire?” he asked. Thog shrugged, brushing the last of the snow off of his shoulder.

“Oh my gods you're all idiots. It's frozen, obviously,” Inien walked over to the table she had previously been occupying, shaking herself to remove the last of the snow from her person.

Markus returned a second later carrying several blankets in his arms. Thog walked over to him and grabbed the one he recognized as definitely his own. How that had gotten into emergency supplies he didn't know but it would have to be a mystery for another day.

Not long after everyone was dry and wrapped up in the warmth of various blankets. Charoth had fallen asleep in Ashe's lap, Kyr and Gregor had returned to their corner, Thog had picked up his book again and Markus and Inien were quietly talking about something or other. The peaceful atmosphere returned to the bar as the snow continued to fall outside.

**Author's Note:**

> And so my contributions to TI Week have begun.


End file.
